The present invention relates to a display device such as an active-matrix type liquid crystal display device or an electroluminescence array or the like, for example.
An active matrix type display device is, for example, configured such that the display device includes a pixel array which is formed by arranging a plurality of pixel rows, each of which includes a plurality of pixels aligned in the x direction, in parallel in the y direction, a scanning drive circuit which selects the plurality of respective pixel rows in response to scanning signals, and a data driver circuit which supplies display signals to the respective pixels included in at least one pixel row selected in response to a scanning signal.
In such a constitution, to make animated images more vivid at the time of displaying the animated images, there have been several attempts to produce a black display of the whole region of a screen over a plurality of frames by sequentially supplying so-called blanking data after a lapse of a given time from the start of supply of display signals from the data driver circuit which sequentially supplies the display signals.
In this case, the progress of writing of the display signals to the pixel array and the progress of writing of the blanking data substantially take place in substantially the same manner with respect to the lapse of time. Accordingly, by setting the time from the start of supply of the display signal to the start of supply of the blanking data, a ratio between the display period for the display signals and the display period for the blanking data can be arbitrarily set.
However, in the above-mentioned display device, the time from the start of supply of the display signal to the start of supply of the blanking data is made to correspond to the number of pulses of horizontal synchronizing signals included in the image data inputted to the display device; and, hence, after setting the ratio between the display period for the display signals and the display period for the blanking data, when the image data is changed to image data from a television receiver set, for example, the cycle of the horizontal synchronizing signals is changed.
Accordingly, there arises a drawback in that the ratio between the display period for the display signals and the display period for the blanking data becomes different from the preset ratio.